1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitar effects pedals and more particularly pertains to a new guitar effects pedal with foot operated overdrive control dial for allowing a user to control an extent to which a guitar signal is distorted with a foot operated control dial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guitar effects pedals is known in the prior art. More specifically, guitar effects pedals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art guitar effects pedals include U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,501; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,305; U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,467; U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,047; U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,232; and Foreign Patents WO 81/02941 and EP 0 115 112 A1.
In these respects, the guitar effects pedal with foot operated overdrive control dial according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to control an extent to which a guitar signal is distorted with a foot operated control dial.